


Just Desserts

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-06
Updated: 2008-04-06
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble written for <a href="http://weasleywench.insanejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://weasleywench.insanejournal.com/"></a><b>weasleywench</b>, whose requested words were: ephemeral, lambent, and salacious. Oi!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Desserts

Title: Just Desserts  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
Summary: A drabble written for [](http://weasleywench.insanejournal.com/profile)[**weasleywench**](http://weasleywench.insanejournal.com/), whose requested words were: ephemeral, lambent, and salacious. Oi!  
Word Count: 100  
Genre: Erotica/Romance  
Warnings: Sexual content  
A/N: Happy Birthday, [](http://weasleywench.insanejournal.com/profile)[**weasleywench**](http://weasleywench.insanejournal.com/)!  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Just Desserts

~

“You look fabulous, spread open for me like that.” The salacious whisper made Harry shiver. He would have moved, tried to hide himself, but his bound limbs made that impossible.

Lambent fingers caressing his back and arse set off small bursts of sensation that, although ephemeral, contributed significantly to Harry’s pleasure.

“You should see yourself,” Draco continued. His warm breath gusting over Harry’s arse made Harry moan. “You look good enough to eat...”

That was all the preparation Harry got before the brush of Draco’s tongue against his hole.

“We just had dinner--” Harry gasped.

“Mm, that makes this dessert.”

~


End file.
